What Happens Next
by Angel-Kinneas4
Summary: Now it's Zell's turn to save Seifer. Everyone's being relieved of their positions? What's up with Squall? And since when does Rinoa tell the SeeDs what to do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Finding Out The Truth  
  
He was walking to the inn to get some rest when he over heard the news. "Yeah, it was Dincht's kid alright. I'd know that tattoo anywhere," one man said. "That's terrible. Does she know?" a woman asked. "No, and I won't be the one to tell her either. I couldn't bring such pain on a sweet lady like her," the man said. "Well what was he doing that got him captured? What did they want him for?" a teenager said. "I don't know what it was, but they had no right beating him like that. And he screamed like he saw death. That's what made me come out," the woman said. His eyes widened in surprise. 'Not my Zell' he thought to himself. He booked his room and headed to bed. "What are they talking about? What do they mean?" he asked in confusion. What ever it was, he'd find out. Seifer Almasy wasn't about to let something like that pass. Not when it was about his Zell. He held the ring on his chain tightly in his palm. "I'll find out about it. I promise, chicken," he said, falling into a deep slumber "Mr. Almasy?" a voice said. "What is it," Seifer asked, finally waking up. "A phone call, for you," the receptionist said. "Hello?" Seifer asked. "Sefier, we have a mission to go on and I want you, Quistis and Irvine on it. Report to Garden A.S.A.P. understood?" Squall said. "Sure thing Mr. Leader," Seifer said hanging up the phone and heading to the bathroom to shower. "Zell, you should be here. But where are you?" he asked while washing himself. When he left the inn, he headed straight to Ma Dincht. "Oh, hello Seifer darlin', I was just wondering when you were gonna stop by. What's up?" she asked inviting him in. "Um, Ms. Dincht..." "Call me Ma. You're family too you know," she said, glancing at the picture of Zell and Seifer at Christmas. 'I wonder if he knows. Maybe he does, but he'll come for you Zell. He won't let you stay in Galbadia. He won't,' Ma Dincht thought to herself. "Ma, do you know what happened to Zell? Everyone's talking about him being captured," Seifer asked. "Well, Seifer, I can't lie to you," she said as she took a deep breath. "Those damned Galbadians took my boy. I don't know why. But they said something about it being the order of some Victoria something and I just want Zell back," Ma Dincht said. "Thanks, Ma. I'm going to get Zell," Seifer said, leaving. "But Seifer...oh forget it. I just hope he don't get hurt out there. That boy sure is ambitious," she said going back to cooking. Seifer walked towards the Garden. He would have taken a car, but he needed a walk. As he walked, tears started to stream down his eyes. "Zell, I'll be there. Give me a minute and I'll save you. I won't let them hurt you." He started to run, wiping the tears out of his eyes. "Well, Seifer it's about time!" Selphie said jumping out of her seat. "Selphie, calm down. Seifer, we need you and the others to go to Deling City and negotiate with James, Victoria's assistant. You have to find a way to get them to release Zell. If they don't, the plan is to break him out of D-District Prison and we'll handle everything after that," Squall said. "What do you mean negotiate? I'm going to get Zell out of that prison now," Seifer said ready to storm out of the office. "Wait Seifer," Quistis said. "How do we know what he wants? If we knew the reason they took Zell, it'd be easier," Quistis said. "Well, we don't know and no one' s gonna know till you get there. Your train leaves in a half hour from Balamb. You're dismissed. And Seifer, no hero stunts ok? You're to look out for the rest of the team," Squall said. "Don't count on it Mr. Leader," Sefier said heading towards the elevator. "I guess it's up to us, as usual Quisty," Irvine said. "Yeah, but we still have to look out for him too," Quistis said. "Keep your mouth shut Kinneas," Seifer said inside the descending elevator. Once they left, Rinoa walked up to Squall. "You put him on their team? But you know Victoria wants Seifer. Squall, he just got his life together. Why are you doing this?" she asked. "Because we need Zell back. More than we need Seifer here," Squall said. "And besides. After Zell's safe, we'll end up getting Seifer back cause you know how Zell is. It'll be fine," Squall said giving her a reassuring hug. " I hope so. But why can't we just send Selphie?" Rinoa said. "Because we want Seifer with the sorceress before she destroys Garden," Squall said. "I've gotta warn them!" Selphie said. She had heard everything from the other side of the door, and she ran to her dorm to start packing. 


	2. Chapter 2

"I bet Selphie would love this," Quistis said as the train went through the tunnel. "Yeah, but that damn train song would have killed me. I love my Selphie and all but come on. Train, Train take us away, take us away so far away would have been much," Irvine said, wincing at the thought. "Seifer, he's ok. Everything will be fine," Quistis said, trying to reassure him. "Yeah Seifer, we'll bust him out of there, no problem," Irvine said. "Thanks, but no thanks. It's not that simple is it? There's more to it. There has to be. Who's Victoria?" Seifer asked. "Victoria's...um...we have information from Esthar that she may be a...um...problem in Garden's future. But you should get some rest. Ok?" Quistis said helping him off the floor. "Yeah, I'll do that Instructor," Seifer said going to the bedroom. "Why didn't you tell him she was the new sorceress? He would have found out eventually!" Irvine said after Seifer left. "Well, I um... I just couldn't ok? I can't do it. He's already in a bad mood," Quistis said. When they got to Deling City, they went straight to the hotel. "Mister James, the SeeD's are here," the receptionist said. "Ah, the SeeD's. Welcome, I'm James. This was please. It seems that Madame Victoria has come to see you after all," James said, and he walked them into what looked to be vacant room. It was pitch black when they walked in. "Madame, the..." "I know you idiot. No leave us in peace!" A voice said, cutting James off. "Yes, you're highness," James said closing the door behind him. "Now, to the matter at hand. Your fellow SeeD member is locked away in D-District for insolence and you have come to get him out? I hope you have brought me what I asked for," the voice said, finally showing her face. "Well, um, we didn't exactly know what you wanted so we came to negotiate," Quistis said. "Unless Squall knew the whole time. But why didn't he..." Irvine asked as he saw the woman get closer. "Precisely Mr. Kinneas, your headmaster knew exactly what I wanted. And Miss Trepe, you should have researched your assignment more, no wonder you failed as an Instructor," she said laughing. "What! Why you little..." Quistis started before Irvine held her back. "Quisty, calm down. Well, if you give us Zell, we'll give you what you want." Irvine said. "Very well, Mr. Kinneas," the woman said. "Irvy no!!!!!!" someone screamed busting into the room. "Selphie? What are you doing here darlin'?" Irvine asked. "I found out what Squall knows! She's Victoria Laine, the new Sorceress. And she wants Seifer in exchange for Zell!" Selphie screamed, all out of breath. "What! He knew she wanted Seifer and," "That's why he's on our team," Quistis and Irvine said. "Silence!!! Now that you know what I want, hand him over!" Victoria said. Victoria Laine was a light shade of brown, had sky blue eyes and long black hair. She was beautiful, so beautiful she was deadly. "Fine, you can have the boy," Victoria said and out of nowhere, Zell appeared. "Zell? Zell you're ok!" Seifer said as Zell ran to him. "Yeah Seifer, I'm alright. I knew you'd come for me when you heard. But she's too dangerous. You can't go with her. Don't do it Seifer," Zell said. "Zell, if it means you'll be safe, I have to," Seifer said walking towards Victoria. "Seifer Almasy, I won't let you. Please...I love you Seifer," Zell said for the first time. "I love you too chicken. Irvine, Quistis, Selphie, tell that no good leader of yours that if I come back, I'm gonna kick his ass. And Zell, Just make sure if we have to fight again, you kill me this time, please?" Seifer said, a single tear rolling down his face. "Seifer please. there has to be another way. Victoria, what do you want?" Zell asked. "Nothing else but what I have. Come now Almasy. I'm losing my patience," Victoria said as she and Seifer disappeared into the darkness. Zell fell to his knees. Irvine held Selphie and Quistis tried to comfort Zell. "Why? Why'd it have to happen again?" Zell asked himself. When they got back to garden, instead of a welcome back, Zell had a bone to pick with the headmaster. "Squall Leonheart! What the hell is your problem? You knew he'd do it if it was for me didn't you? Why did you make him go? What the hell was going on in that shadow of a mind you got in there," Zell screamed, throwing all the paperwork all over the place. " Zell, calm down. If you really want, we can go get Seifer back. Although I think she'll come get him again so it'd be petty pointless. Besides, If we didn't send him, the Garden would be history and you'd probably be dead. so why don't we just leave him there?" Squall said. "WHAT! I should kill you right now!" Zell screamed lunging at his throat. "Zell stop this nonsense right now!" Quistis said grabbing a hold of Zell. "Quistis, please escort Zell home. He needs a vacation. You are non-active for the next week, as of now. Any more outbursts like that and you'll be saying goodbye to being a SeeD faster than it takes you to breathe understood?" Squall said. "But hold on one second Squall that's not very fair is it?" Selphie said bursting into the office with Irvine close behind. "Selphie, wait a minute!" Irvine said. "Then again that really is wrong of you Squall," Quistis said. "As wrong as Squall is you can't just bust into the headmaster's office like that Sefie," Irvine said. "Headmaster my behind! Squall isn't headmaster, he's our friend and the fact that he'd do this to Zell is wrong!" Selphie said. 'That's enough! All of you leave now. My decision stands and as for the rest of you, you can do the same. I guess I'll see you all next week. Dismissed,"But Squall!" Quistis exclaimed, not believing what she just heard. "Whatever. You stupid jerk. You seriously need a reality check. And 'friend'? Please, I think you all need better ones." Zell said walking away. "That's not fair. What the hell is wrong with you lately Squall?" Rinoa asked. "Nothing, it's SeeD business so just stay out of it," Squall said heading to his room. "SeeD buisness? Where did that come from?" Selphie asked. "I don't believe it. Irvine, Quistis, get Zell. Selphie, start up the Raganork. We're going to Esthar," Rinoa said. "Esthar?" Quistis asked. 'No questions about it, we're going to save Seifer," Rinoa said, heading for the elevator. 


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't know this story was popular to anyone, but by demand, I have decided to continue with the story. Just keep reviewing and you'll get more chapters! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 3**_

"Zell! Zell!" Quistis screamed as she ran out of the Garden.  
"Zell, you have to get back to garden! It's really important!" Irvine said.  
"You heard your leader, I'm not allowed in there. Now if you'll excuse me," Zell said turning around.  
"Zell, we're going to save Seifer," Quistis said. "Really? Well if you guys don't mind, tell your headmaster that I don't need his pity or help and that I'll get Seifer back on my own. Thanks but no thanks," Zell replied.  
"But it wasn't Squall's idea, it was Rinoa's," Irvine explained.  
"Like she isn't working right under him. She's his fiancée and you expect her to jump up and…" "Oh for Hyne's sake Zell, cut it out! Rinoa's trying to help you out here. Stop acting so childish. Squall has nothing to do with this. He doesn't even know what's going on. At least do it for Seifer. Besides, he'd kill us if he found out we let you go after him alone," Quistis said.  
"Fine I'll come back," Zell said.

Back at the Raganork, Rinoa started plotting their battle plan. "First things first. Selphie, you set a course for Esthar. We need to speak to Laguna," Rinoa said.  
"Laguna? What makes you think he..."  
"Zell!" Quistis and Selphie said at the same time. "Sorry," Zell replied. Zell headed to his room on the Raganork.  
"Seifer why did you do it? It wasn't worth it. Something was up or he wouldn't have called you off duty. He would have sent Selphie. But I'll get you back. I promise," Zell said as he drifted off to sleep.

"I wonder how he's doing back there. Maybe somebody should go check up on him," Irvine said.  
"Good idea Irvine, make sure you tell us when you get back," Quistis said.  
"What? I didn't volunteer for anything," Irvine replied with a surprised look on his face.  
"But Irvine you're the only boy so it'd be better off if you talked to him," Selphie said.  
"Rinoa, what do you think? Rinoa?" Irvine asked. Rinoa looked up as if she hadn't heard anything. "What?" Rinoa asked.  
"Um, Rinoa are you ok? Maybe you should go lay down," Quistis said.  
"No, no I'm fine. How's Zell? Irvine, you should go check up on him," Rinoa said, going back into her daze.  
"But, I,"  
"No buts, the leader has spoken. Now go Irvine," Selphie said.  
"Oh fine, for Hyne's sake," Irvine said as he walked out of the cockpit.

"Who is it?" Zell asked when he heard a knock on his door.  
"It's Irvine. I've been sent by the ladies to check up on ya," Irvine said.  
"Oh come in. I'm ok I guess. But all I keep thinking about is Squall and what he did to Seifer. And Seifer. I can't even imagine the torture he's going though right now. And what's up with Rinoa? I always thought she'd be by her fiancée's side. I mean that's what marriage is all about right? Maybe it's another trap…"  
"Zell what the hell are you talkin' about? Rinoa's helping you cause she cares about you and Seifer. She's worried about Squall too, but for Hyne's sake do you think she'd go this far for you if it were a trap? She ain't supposed to be using the Raganork, and she ain't got permission to tell us, as members of SeeD, to go anywhere or do anything. That's Squall's job but she's breaking a lot of rules doing this. Did you ever think about that? The trust in her marriage is on the line and so is her staying at Garden. If she's ever gonna take the SeeD exam, this is a definite fail. So think about that man. And Seifer's fine. Don't worry about that," Irvine explained.  
"I never thought about that. Thanks Irvine," Zell said.  
_"Zell, Irvine, we will be landing in Esthar's Airport shortly. Be ready to go"_  
Irvine left to get his stuff and Zell jumped in the shower.  
"You should be here, but you're not," Zell said.

"You can't do this to me. Let me go!" Seifer pleaded. He was chained to the wall and being shocked, in the same manner he once did to Squall.  
"Not until you tell me what I want to hear. Where is she?" Victoria asked.  
"I told you, I don't know! Now let me go!" Seifer screamed.  
"Fine, then tell me, what exactly is your leader hiding from you? I mean, what is this he speaks of so much about him and Zell and…"  
"What do you mean him and Zell?" Seifer asked. "Guards, let him down. Follow me Seifer, I shall explain it all…"

"Hey guys! What's up? Welcome back to Esthar!" Laguna said greeting them at the Presidential Palace.  
"No time for reunions, we need to get to business now," Rinoa said rushing past them straight to Laguna's office.  
"Well then, isn't somebody edgy today," Laguna said following her. "Let's go people,"

"Now, we need to get a lot of information in a little bit of time. Laguna, as I've already explained to you, something's wrong with Squall. And Seifer's been abducted by Victoria. We believe she's keeping him in the reconstructed Missile Base southeast of Deling City. I've already made arrangements to speak with my father to see what he knows, if anything. What's most important is that we…"  
"Calm down and take a breath," Laguna said cutting Rinoa off.  
"He's right. We have to work on one thing at a time to find out anything. Now we're all tired so let's get some sleep and work on it first thing in the morning 'kay?" Selphie said heading to the girls' room.  
"Yeah we'll see ya in the morning. C'mon Zell," Irvine said.  
"I guess they have a point Rinoa. We both need some sleep," Zell said following Irvine.  
"Get some sleep Rinoa," Laguna said going to his room.  
"What do you mean get some sleep?" Rinoa asked herself as everyone departed to his or her room. "How can I possibly sleep when the love of my life has become a whole different person overnight?::Sigh:: Don't worry Squall. I know you'll come back to us. To me," she said heading to her room.

The next morning, everyone gathered in the conference room to discuss the problems.  
"Um, Irvy and I have come up with a theory. We believe that Squall is under Victoria's influence. But for some reason he has spontaneous moments where he seems normal. This, we believe, is because he isn't completely under her control and a small part of him is trying to escape. Unfortunately, her power is too much for him and he can't free himself," Selphie said.  
"Now when it comes to why she's using Squall, that was to get to Seifer," Irvine said.  
"So why does she want Seifer?" Zell asked expectantly.  
"Well, that's the part of the theory we didn't figure out," Irvine said.  
"Well now that she has Seifer, what could she possibly want Squall for? He should be freed right?" Rinoa asked.

Just then, the doors swung open.  
"For you of course," a strange figure said as Rinoa was forced into the stranger's arms. Rinoa started screaming and then suddenly, fell lifelessly.  
"Squall! What are you doing?" Zell asked running towards them.  
"Away!" Squall said as he used magic to throw Zell across the room. Everyone else ran towards Zell to see if he was ok. Quistis attempted to approach Squall when just then another figure appeared.  
"Ah Ah Ah Instructor Trepe. I wouldn't do that if I were you, the figure said.  
"Victoria!" Quistis said.  
"Where the hell is he? Where are you keeping him?" Zell screamed jumping up.  
"My Zell, you don't learn do you? I have what I want, so now I'll be on my way. Oh, and I don't think Seifer wants to see you anymore. Not after what you've done. Ta Ta!" Victoria said Leaving with Squall and Rinoa in a ball of light.  
"No!" Selphie screamed.  
"It's ok Selph, we'll get them all back," Irvine said.  
"Zell, are you ok?" Quistis asked him.  
A lone tear fell down his face. "What do you mean he doesn't want to see me any more? What did I do? I couldn't have saved you sooner Seifer. I…" Zell said heading back to his room, tears streaming down his face.  
"I think we should give him some space," Selphie said.  
"Damn, what the hell does she want with Squall, Seifer _and_ Rinoa?" Irvine asked.  
"It's obvious isn't it?" Quistis said.

Well? Is it obvious or is it not? Let me know what you think and keep on reviewing! Until next chapter, when we find out what has Quistis figured out, if Zell will be ok, and where the hell is Victoria keeping all these people? Does she have any other surprises in store? R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

To all the readers...I'm so sorry it's taken so long for a chapter update. Things have been crazy and it's left me little time for other things. But finally, Chapter 4! And thanks for reading and reviewing, i appreciate it a lot. 

In our last chapter, Victoria had succeeded in the capture of Squall, Seifer and now Rinoa. Zell is now emotionally distraught at what Victoria said to him about Seifer, and Quistis has come up with a theory of her own. Now, Chapter 4!

"What's obvious Quisty?" Selphie asked looking puzzled.

"Selphie really! I mean Victoria wanted Squall to get to Rinoa. She needs Seifer for protection but wont let Squall go because he knows where she's hiding out," Quistis explained.

"But Quistis, if she's a sorceress, why can't she simply cast a memory erasing type spell? That way Squall won't remember where she is?" Laguna asked.

"That's what she needs Rinoa for! She's only been able to cast mediocre spells such as transportation and gravity defiance. But she hasn't really been able to do big stuff cause she needs Rinoa's powers. She was never a strong sorceress to begin with!" Irvine pointed out.

"That makes sense. Well, you know what this means. Mission time!" Selphie exclaimed.

"But we're going to have to get Zell," Quistis said. "Irvine!" Selphie and Quistis said at the same time. "Oh boy, I should have seen that comin'. Fine I'll go. Hyne," Irvine said heading towards Zell's room.

"Hey you ok in here Zell?" Irvine asked opening the door. "What in Hyne's name are you doing Zell!" Irvine screamed as he saw Zell.

"I just can't take it anymore. I can't! I can't live like this. I hurt Seifer; don't have the slightest idea where to start looking for him. Damn it! He doesn't want to see me any more. What have I done?" Zell said between sobs.

"Zell, you were ready to end your life? You haven't even tried to get an idea of where to look. Well listen, you clean your self up and get ready to leave. We're splitting up to look for him. We'll find him ok?" Irvine said giving him a pat on the back.

"Thanks man," Zell said going to the bathroom.

"_Esthar Airstation to Ragnarok. Come in Ragnarok." _"This is the Ragnarok, We read you loud and clear. All Systems on line, to infinity and beyond!" Selphie said.

"Um, Selph?" Irvine asked confused.

"I've always wanted to say that!" Selphie said.

"_Ground control check, all systems are go. Good luck team. Yeah kick some butt! Be careful!" _Laguna threw in at the end.

"Let's go save Seifer, Squall and Rinoa. Zell?" Quistis said fastening her seatbelt.

"Yeah, let's kick some sorceress ass," Zell said. They finally took off.

"First stop, Deling City. Irvine, you sure you'll be ok by yourself?" Selphie asked.

"Of course pretty lady, I've got my Exeter and your love. I'll be ok," Irvine said kissing her before he departed the ship.

"Remember to call if you find out anything Irvine!" Quistis screamed to him. Irvine tilted his hat, gave Selphie a wink and gave everyone two thumbs up.

"Well, Here we go, Deling City. Oh boy," Irvine said. He hadn't been very fond of the idea of searching by himself, but he had to prove somehow that he could be ok without everyone's help. He arrived at General Caraway's house. "Well, here goes nothing," Irvine said, ringing the bell.

"Ah, Mr. Kinneas. I take it you're not here for a card game?" the general said, greeting him.

"Not this time sir, I'm here on official SeeD business. Rinoa, Squall and Seifer are in trouble. Then again it wasn't exactly official," Irvine said, taking a seat.

"Rinoa? What happened Kinneas? I want to know everything," Caraway said taking a seat himself.

Irvine explained everything, from Squall's actions to Quistis's theory. Caraway's face grew firm and angry. He picked up his phone.

"Yes, this is the General speaking, I need all the information that we have on Victoria Laine, immediately. Rinoa's in trouble," he said, hanging up.

A few minutes later, what seemed to be another army official came in the room and handed a manila folder to the general. He left as quickly as he came. General Caraway turned to Irvine and gave a heavy sigh.

"I trust you and the others will return her to safety. Seifer and Squall too of course. Listen to me Kinneas…Irvine. I already lost one girl in my life and I refuse to lose the other one. So, good luck," he said walking him to the door.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back, promise," Irvine said leaving.

He called the Ragnarok. "I've got the information, and it looks like we'll be finding Victoria faster than we thought,"

Zell arrived in Galbadia Garden, hoping to find the answers he needed. "If she's here, I'll kick her ass my damn self," he said walking towards the entrance.

"Excuse me, but you need clearance from the sorceress to pass," a guard said by the front door.

"So she's here? Well then, let me through! I have quite a bone to pick with her," Zell said trying to walk past him.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast buddy, besides, you really think we're gonna let you pass now that we know you're trying to hurt her? Nice try," the guard said pulling out his rifle.

"Oh so now you want to fight? Let's go then!" Zell said putting up his fists.

"Wait for us Zell!" Selphie said running towards the fight.

"Yeah, we would like a piece of the action, if ya don't mind," Irvine said, taking out the Exeter.

"I wouldn't mind it myself," Quistis said, whipping out her Save the Queen.

After a few minutes of fighting and with the help of Zell's limit, the group quickly advanced into the building. They finally arrived at the auditorium.

"This is a little old," Irvine said, looking around.

"A little? Talk about a creepy case of Déjà vu," Selphie said.

Quistis took a seat in one of the chairs. "This is so sad it's almost pathetic."

"For Hyne's sake Victoria, show yourself. I mean really, couldn't you be a bit more original?" Zell said, now even more enraged than he was.

Just then, a malicious laugh came from the center podium. "Hmm…incompetent fools. How dare you insult me? You see Zell, you may degrade my ways, but it is I who has emerged the victor. I have your leader, your sorceress and your lover. Well, former love. He is nothing to you now. Look at him, defenseless and you took so long to save him. You could have helped him Zell. Now there's nothing you can do," Victoria said, throwing Seifer's body to the ground in front of the SeeDs.

Zell ran to his side. "Seifer, Seifer it's me, please say something. I'm so sorry for letting this happen..." He burst into tears and stood up from Seifer's unconscious body. He raced up the stairs and lunged for Victoria when a force of blue light acted as a force field and knocked him away.

"You damned fool. When will you learn? Do not mess with my new powers. Rinoa has been of great use to me. Her powers, some of which even she hasn't unleashed yet, they swarm through my body as we speak. And she, well, she's been spending her time in solitude, but you can all see her in her pity now," Victoria said as she transported Rinoa to the middle of the auditorium and dropped her to the floor. Rinoa's eyes shot open as she impacted the ground.

She looked up and saw her friends around her. "Guys, you're here…but, it's too late, she's too powerful," Rinoa said, looking as if she'd been through many a battle with Victoria already.

"No, that's where you're wrong. I will defeat her; I will get her for this. I refuse to let her…um, I think we have a problem," Zell said, his expression suddenly alarmed.

"What is it?" Quistis asked. "Oh boy," she said, when she saw what Zell already had.

Irvine turned around and dropped his Exeter on the ground. "Victoria…she's gone…"

Well, chapter 4 complete! I hope it wasn't too bad this time, I tried, really. I mean flames always welcome, constructive criticism never hurt anyone. R&R!


End file.
